Wait For Me
by werewolfsgirl
Summary: Derek contemplates a wait. :D Read to find out what exactly I'm talking about. :D


**Author's Note: So here's what's goin' on in this song-fic…Chloe and Derek are older (about 19 and 20), and Derek has just gone off to war (let's pretend that he would) and he is taking comfort from the letters that Chloe sends him.**

**The song for this one-shot is "Wait for Me" by Theory of a Deadman. Amazing song. I absolutely love it and while I was listening to it, I could imagine a soldier listening to it and thinking of anyone he left at home, waiting for their safe return.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or the song. Kelley and Theory of a Deadman own those.**

Wait For Me

**DPOV**

As I sat in my tent, reading Chloe's newest letter, I couldn't help but miss her and wish she was here with me.

Her words were comforting, letting me know that no matter what, she'd be there, waiting for me to walk through the front door to our home.

_You are not alone tonight  
>Imagine me there by your side<br>It's so hard to be here so far away from you  
>I'm counting the days till<br>I'm finally done  
>I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one<br>It feels like forever till I return to you  
>But it helps me on those lonely nights<br>It's that one thing that keeps me alive_

I looked over at the calendar she had sent me. I smiled, picturing her and Simon putting it together. It had pictures of me and her, hand-drawn by Simon, with funny arguments and corny lines that were supposedly being spoken by us.__

_Knowing that you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently<em>

I turned back to the letter, continuing to read news from home.__

_No one else knows the feeling inside  
>We hang up the phone without saying goodnight<br>Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
>It's never been easy to say<br>But it's easier when I've gone away_

I didn't write many letters home, but Chloe could always tell what I was trying to say, able to read between the lines and decipher even what I couldn't figure what I was trying to say.__

_Knowing that you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently<br>Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
>It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me<em>

Having some know me that completely is a little frightening at times, but every other moment, it's amazing. Chloe is everything that I ever wanted in a mate and more. I smiled as she asked me for the millionth time if I needed anything from home that she could send. I always told her no, that just knowing that she was waiting for me to come home was enough, but, as always, she never listened. She sent me a care package every two weeks. It always had some piece of clothing that smelled like her, my favorite snacks, fruit, pictures of Simon, Tori, Dad, and her doing things. She always sent a letter for me to be able to share with my unit buddies a private one just for me. Her thoughtfulness never ceases to surprise me. One week I opened one of the many care packages from her, and somehow knowing that I missed the voices from home, she had sent a DVD player with some burnt DVDs. She had videotaped a few days, edited it and sent it to me, with a personal message at the end, telling me that she loved me and that I better stay safe or else. Seeing everybody made me feel better. She always_ knows_, always knows what I need.__

_What I'd give  
>What I'd do<br>Knowing I'm not there for you  
>Makes it so hard to leave<br>What I'd give  
>What I'd do<br>Anything to get me home to you  
>And this time I'll stay<em>

Leaving her there had been the hardest thing I had to do when I got called in. Luckily, my tour of duty was almost up and I'd be going home soon. I had been counting down the days until I was out of this hellhole. After I was out, I was done. Forever. Chloe was so happy when I told her about that over the few phone calls I could place. She had all but made me deaf with her excitement. Glancing at the time, I did the math. It'd be about two in the morning where she was at. I smiled, knowing that she was at home, safe, curled up in our huge bed, in my tee shirt, sleeping. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms again.

I shook my head and smiled as I remembered our argument about sleeping arrangements. I had wanted separate bedrooms so that Lauren wouldn't kill me, but she had insisted. Her winning argument? She walked out of the bathroom, nothing in my tee shirt, and said that she'd go sleep with Simon then. I had gotten so angry, but I gave in, not liking the idea of my mate in someone else's bed. When I had asked her why she did that, she told me that she had only said that to get me realize that I really didn't want her sleeping in any bed that wasn't mine. I was flabbergasted, but it was true. She truly was everything I ever wanted and she was waiting at home for me.__

_And you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently<br>Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
>It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me<br>_

**So? What'd you think? Please review and let me know.**


End file.
